


Enemies, Lovers, And The Promises That Bind Them

by shan_love



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Red Queen - Freeform, Red Snow friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the stillness before battle, Snow has something to ask of her former step-mother, something to do with a certain werewolf who now stands between them.<br/>Because maybe, just maybe, it's time to let old hatreds die...</p><p>Established Red Queen. Set in an alternate timeline post S02E09 'Queen Of Hearts'. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies, Lovers, And The Promises That Bind Them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you guys know the drill by now; I own nothing but the idea, yada, yada, please don't sue me.

Regina knew who it was long before she opened her mouth to speak. This was due neither to the inexplicable scent of openness which seemed to cling to her like a second skin, a constant reminder of their old world and the pain she’d caused her there, nor the muted sound of her bow as it thudded repeatedly against the back of her knees. It wasn’t even the glimpse of her pale face in the unblemished glass of the window that gave her away. No, what identified Snow White – what _always_ identified her – was the entitled weight of her every step, as though _she_ owed _her_ and not the other way around.

“We need to talk,” she said, her tone brooking little room for argument.

Her first inclination was to laugh. As though she’d earned the right to demand _anythin_ g from her, let alone her attendance at what was sure to be the latest rendition of the holier-than-thou speech she’d spent the better part of her life rehearsing. “I’m in no mood to entertain at the moment,” the former queen said dismissively, not bothering to turn from the window. There was no point, really, not when her reflection showed just as much, if not more, than her face. “Find someone else to bother with one of your sickeningly hopeful speeches, if you’re so inclined; I’m not interested.”

The younger brunette rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed but unwilling to say so lest it spark something more than disinterest from the powerful sorceress; Regina barely resisted the urge to indulge her small victory with a smile. “That’s not why I’m here.”

“If it’s not about the battle, I don’t believe we have anything to discuss,” she said simply.

Snow scoffed. “Well you’re wrong. It’s far from the first time.”

In her mind, she allowed herself a few moments to _seriously_ contemplate the idea of turning her former stepdaughter into something small and easily crushed beneath the heel of her boot before heaving an irritated sigh, “If you _must_ speak, do so quickly; _some_ of us have more important things to do than stand around being preached to.”

After she’d finished speaking, nearly a full minute passed before Snow released a quiet breath, as though she’d been holding it in an effort to keep herself from voicing a less than kind retort and, thus, incurring her wrath.

This time, she didn’t bother trying to restrain her smile.

“It’s about Ruby.”

Regina’s smile vanished as her entire body stiffened, shoulders straightening almost to the point of pain beneath the well-worn fabric of her blazer. “What about her?” she asked, almost demanded, her words nearly hoarse as she fought to keep her emotions from bleeding into them.

For the first time since she’d approached, Snow seemed almost uncomfortable, meeting her eyes in the glass after a long moment of hesitation. Still, her expression was determined and, as she opened her mouth to speak, Regina couldn’t help but allow the small knot of dread forming in the pit of her stomach to clench. “Do you…care for her?” she asked slowly, the words seemingly painful as they fell from her lips.

Her breath caught in her suddenly tight throat. How could she know? It just wasn’t possible… _she_ couldn’t know; she _couldn’t_. They’d been discreet, Regina had made sure of it for Red’s sake, for Henry’s…perhaps, even for her own. After all, showing such weaknes- no. No, what they shared was many things _but none_ of them were weak. Red taught her that; brief though their time together had been so far, she’d shown her many such truths.

Taking her silence as a sign to continue, Snow did so, unknowingly answering her silent question as she did, “I’ve seen the way you look at her, Regina; the way you both act when you think no one’s looking. It’s…you’re so different with her. It reminds me of Dan-” she cut herself off, knowing it was no longer her place to speak his name, if it ever had been to begin with, “Of the way you were…once upon a time,” she finished, her voice softening as she lost herself in the memory.

She sniffed imperiously, a small and admittedly lackluster attempt at regaining the ground so recently swept from beneath her feet, “I fail to see how this is any of your concern,” she said haughtily.

“She’s practically my _sister_ , Regina,” she protested, a crease forming between slender brows, “Beyond that, she’s my best friend. And, after everything we’ve been though together, I won’t see her hurt as part of some…some _twisted_ plot to cause me pain.”

Nostrils flaring like those of an angry thoroughbred she spun to face her, her naturally dark gaze burning lavender with the same inner fire that had once forced an entire land to its knees, “How _dare_ you sugge-”she stopped short, her features twisting as she caught sight of the expression on her rivals face.

Rather than a smirk of victory or even a snarl of defiance, it was a soft and secret smile that lit Snow White’s features, rose red lips curling upwards in a way that made her own eyes narrow in equal parts distrust and distaste. “What in god’s name are you _smiling_ for?” she spat, her voice all but dripping with venom.

“I almost don’t believe it,” she murmured, more to herself than Regina, “I _really_ did think it was a trick, that you were just using her to hurt me…but it’s not about me at all, is it? You…you really _do_ care for her, don’t you?” she asked, her voice and eyed both filled with something akin to awe.

Regina swallowed. Should she deny it? Would it be worth it, crushing Red’s heart, not to mention her own, just so she could have one moment of victory? Was it worth sacrificing everything she had, everything she’d gained, to see the smile wiped from Snow’s features one last time?

The answer, she found, was surprisingly simple.

“Yes,” she whispered, shoulders dipping as her dissipating anger drained the strength from her limbs. “I care for her. Very much.”

Silence stretched between them then and, for once, it was remarkably clear, as though their past had truly been left there. It would never be forgotten, she was sure, but maybe…maybe it _could_ be forgiven. And, the most surprising revelation of all, she found she didn’t detest the idea as much as she was sure she should have.

Snow cleared her throat quietly, as though she feared the sound would destroy whatever semblance of peace they’d just constructed. “I know you’ll say I have no right to ask this but…will you promise me something?”

“You’re right; you really _don’t_ have the right to ask me that,” she snapped, though her words lacked their usual bite. She was tired of fighting, of violent dances filled with nothing but sinister steps and darkened melodies, loneliness its only reward. As much as she loathed admitting it…she _wanted_ peace, even in this. Perhaps…perhaps _especially_ in this.

“At least hear me out,” she urged, holding her hands up in a gesture of peace, “I believe you owe me that much, at least,” she added, her voice honest and surprisingly empty of challenge.

It seemed she wasn’t the only one tired of fighting. Maybe…maybe it really _was_ time to put of this behind them. For good.

She sighed, the sound as weary as she felt, “What precisely is it you wish me to promise then? I expect it’s something about my not using magic after Cora is defeated? We both know I value my promise to Henry far more than I would one to you.”

Snow ignored the jibe, “I want you to promise…” she took a breath, letting it out slowly before she began again, “I want you to promise you won't hurt her.”

As the meaning of her words washed over her unabated, she fought the urge to lash out with both words and magic, hands clenching at her sides as she did so, “I don’t know what makes you think I have that much power,” she all but whispered, pride alone keeping her from dropping her eyes to the ground.

“Do you think I would be here if I couldn’t see…if I couldn’t see that she _loves_ you?” she asked, her voice breaking with the depth of her emotion. “Regina, I’m…I’m _asking_ you. Please… _please_ don’t hurt her.”

She laughed then, the sound heavy with bitterness. “I can’t promise that,” she said, watching with a surprising lack of pleasure as Snow’s face crumpled before her eyes. “However,” she continued, “I _will_ promise to try.”

Her face lit up, “Regina, I-”

“I’m not doing it for you,” she snapped, the bark in her voice, for once, worse than the bite, “I’m doing it for _her_.”

She smiled, the expression almost…tender. “I know,” she said softly, “But that’s enough.”

Silence overtook the pair once more and, before it had the chance to grow awkward, a voice sounded: “Not interrupting anything, am I?”

Snow’s smile widened and warmed as she turned to face the very woman they’d been speaking about moments before, “No, Ruby; it’s alright,” she looked at Regina from the corner of her eye, as though judging whether or not it truly was ‘alright’. Or, perhaps, whether it could ever actually be so. “We were finished,” the pixie-cut brunette shook her head slightly before focusing all of her attention on her friend. “Did you need me for something?”

The werewolf shook her head, “Not me. But David asked me to tell you ‘it’s time’,” she explained, her words unnaturally loud in the stillness that hovered between them, “Think I remember him saying something about a speech too,” Regina _just_ managed to contain the urge to roll her eyes as she turned back to the window.

“Of course,” she offered her a small nod, “Regina,” she said in way of parting, seemingly unsurprised when the elder brunette negated to turn and acknowledge her departure.

“Are you? Alright, I mean,” Ruby asked after Snow had moved out of earshot, slipping up behind her.

“I’m fine,” she said immediately, mentally cringing at how strained her voice was, “Really, Red,” she added softly.

The werewolf hesitated, hands hovering in the space between their bodies, before Regina took the initiative and stepped into her embrace. Strong arms immediately encircled her waist, anchoring them together as she leaned into her chest. A moment of cleansing stillness, one comforting in its familiarity, fell over them as they adjusted to this new place they’d come to, this place of open affection and clear romanticism.

Ruby thought it best not to question her lover as to what had (finally!) prompted this change and, instead, reveled in it silently, her wolf howling its victory from within the confines of her psyche. “I was watching, you know,”she admitted, her voice quiet in her ear.

“I know,” she said and, feeling the younger woman’s surprise in the sudden tightness of her muscles, she moved to explain: “I could feel your eyes, dear. One doesn’t garner as many enemies as I have without developing a sense for when you’re being watched.”

A ghosting touch of lips to the side of her neck made her shiver. “Neat trick.”

‘It has its moments,” she breathed, eyes fluttering shut.

“You know I was watching for you and not _you_ , right?” Ruby asked, almost hesitantly, as though not wanting to imply she hadn’t understood what she’d meant.

Regina’s lips flickered upward in a small smile as she opened her eyes once more, meeting Ruby’s in the glass. “I do,” she said, watching the smile overtake her features, “Though _you_ know there was no need for it.”

She shrugged, burying her nose in raven hair as she did so, “I promised Henry I’d look after you,” she murmured, her voice muffled, “You know I hate to break a promise.”

“And while I appreciate that…” she began, unable to keep her breath from hitching slightly as Ruby’s lips brushed against her neck, “I don’t think he meant anything quite so literal, dear,” she chided her, though the reprimand held no real bite. If anything, her heart swelled with the reminder of how much her son cared for her, not to mention how much Red herself did.

The werewolf shrugged once more and pulled away just enough to flash a wide smile, though the edges of it fell slightly as she finally gave voice to the question that had been waiting on the tip of her tongue since the moment Snow had left her husbands’ side, Regina fixed firmly in her sights. “So it was…good? Whatever she wanted to talk about?”

Regina hesitated for a moment, considering her answer with care. Was it good? Could it ever truly be so? Slowly, thoughtfully, she nodded, “Things will never be…right, between Snow and I,” she began, “But in this, at least, we _are_ in agreement.”

They stood like that for a few blissfully quiet moments, both of them content just being in the others presence. It was a peace both feared losing and which, when the morning came, would drive them both to fight all the harder for it.

“So, I’m guessing you’re _not_ gonna tell me whatever you two were talking about, huh?” Ruby asked wryly.

 “I’m surprised you didn’t hear it for yourself,’ she said honestly, knowing how acute her lovers’ senses were, especially this close to wolf’s time. Besides, once she’d felt her eyes, she’d assumed her ears had been trained on her as well.

Ruby laughed, lips once again ghosting along her neck, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to eavesdrop?” she teased.

“I’m sure I’ve heard it somewhere before…” she trailed off pointedly, making the younger girl laugh all the harder.

“Pretty sure Emma thinks I’m crazy now though,” she mused thoughtfully, causing Regina to turn in her arms, a single brow raised in questioning, “I was humming; kinda loud, I guess,” she shrugged slightly, “I thought you deserved privacy and it was the only way I wouldn’t hear,” she explained, almost sheepishly.

Regina chuckled, the sound reverberating in her chest, “Well, putting your questionable sanity aside, you _are_ rather clever, Miss Lucas; I trust you can figure out what we were discussing.”

She smirked, lips curling upward, “What do I get if I do?” she asked, her tone full of sinfully teasing promise.

“Oh my dear,” she began, her hand tangling itself in silken tresses, “Don’t you know you already have it?” she asked, her tone falling terribly short of teasing and landing somewhere almost…vulnerable.

It was this that caused Ruby to cock her head to the side, her mouth just opening to speak before realization forced her green eyes wide. “I love you,” she whispered, the quiet words emerging almost fiercely as her smirk dissolving into a soft smile, the likes of which took Regina’s breath away.

“As I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ends kinda sharp, sorry about that. 
> 
> I have plans to come back to this but, since there's so little Red Queen out there, I couldn't resist putting it up any longer.


End file.
